


I'm Scared

by tiffaniesblews



Series: ATLA Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Pree-Sozin's Comet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: the Gaang discuss their upcoming plans.Tumblr prompt: "I'm scared" (695 words)
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	I'm Scared

No one could deny that Ember Island was beautiful. Even if it was Fire Nation territory, and they were staying at the vacation home of the world’s most dangerous leader, at least they were comfortable. 

Team Avatar, as Sokka named them, fell into a routine. In the mornings, breakfast as a group. Then Aang would practice with Toph, Katara, and Zuko respectively. Sokka and Suki would spar with each other occasionally, or sometimes train Aang in hand to hand combat. At some point, they would eat lunch, then continue training or relaxing until dinner. Depending on the day, they would either sit around the fire chatting or go right to bed.

Tonight, in particular, was one of the nights where no one wanted to be alone. Thus, they sat around the fire, discussing what to do next. 

“We still have about a week until the comet,” Sokka stated, rubbing his forehead. “We need to get in contact with dad somehow, figure out where to meet.”

“What are we going to do?” Toph asked. “Just go up to the Fire Lord and ask him to please stop being mean?”

“No, that’s Aang’s job,” Zuko replied, causing Toph to snicker. Aang shifted uncomfortably. 

They had been discussing game plans for the past month, trying to figure out when and how to make their attack. Where should Aang be? Where should Katara, Zuko, and Toph be as the benders? Where should Sokka and Suki meet Hakoda and the rest of the Southern Water Tribe Warriors? Were they alone? Did they have a team? All questions still unanswered. 

“Guys, don’t worry, we’ll have this figured out,” Katara assured them. Though she sounded hopeful, everyone picked up on the bit of anxiety they heard in her voice as well. 

“I agree with Katara,” Suki said. “Everything will work out, I know it will.” 

“Guys, **I’m scared** ,” Aang said finally. “What if nothing works? What if Ozai wins? What if-?”

“Hey, enough with the ‘what ifs’,” Sokka told him, reaching over to squeeze Aang’s shoulder. “We can’t afford to think like that.”

“But we  _ are  _ thinking like that, Sokka,” Katara stated, now eyeing Aang whose eyes were on the ground. “We’re scared because there are so many ‘what ifs’.”

“Not only that,” Toph added, “we’re just a bunch of kids.”

The weight of Toph’s words slowly sank into each of them. She wasn’t wrong: they were just all kids. Despite being the Avatar, Aang was still a twelve going on thirteen year old boy who had his childhood ripped away from him. Zuko, while the oldest of the group, was banished at age thirteen and never really knew how to be a teenager. Sokka took care of his village when the men of the tribe had to leave for war, and Katara took on the role of mother to help care for everyone else. Suki’s been a Kyoshi warrior for years, and Toph lived a sheltered life before joining Team Avatar. How could people forget that they were children?

“Listen, we have each other, right?” Zuko said, now standing up. 

The others nodded.

“Great, so we stick together,” he continued, “we make plans, but we adapt to whatever scenario is thrown at us.”

“You’re talking like a soldier,” Aang said, staring up at Zuko.

“I  _ am  _ a soldier,” Zuko stated. “I have been since I was banished at thirteen.”

“Pretty sad, isn’t it?” Katara asked him. “No kid should be thinking that way.”

Zuko looked at her then sighed, now taking his seat back next to Katara. She rested a hand on his arm. 

“Listen, guys,” Suki said, “we’re scared because we’re allowed to be. But like Zuko said, we stick together.”

The others nodded. 

“Maybe we can just forget about the incoming comet, and the possible end of the world,” Sokka suggested, “and just sit here.”

“I agree with Sokka,” Toph said. “No more end of the world talk.”

The others agreed and they sat quietly watching the fire. They were just kids for now. No war, no comet, no death and misery. Just six kids, sitting around a campfire, trying to forget the fear each have in their hearts. 


End file.
